


A Bad Influence

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Highschool AU, Modern AU, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel can always persuade Finrod to skip class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Influence

"Artanis!" She whirled around as Findaráto hissed her name, seizing her arm and pulling her around the corner. "I got your text… what are you  _doing_?”

"What does it look like I’m doing, Ingo?" said Artanis, unconcernedly, not looking up from her phone. 

He frowned, trying to appear disapproving. “It looks to me like you’re skipping class.”

She rolled her eyes, grinning. “You know, I think you might be right.” She grabbed his sleeve, pulling him off across the sports field. “Come on, let’s make our escape. You’ll still be a straight A student, I dare say.”

Finrod blushed a little. “I promised mum and dad - “

"That you would stop me getting into trouble? No problem! It’s me getting  _you_  into trouble this time!”

"That’s not - "

"Ingo." Artanis punched him in the arm. "You need to relax. It’s only the second week of term and already you’re worrying about exams? Lighten up. No one will find out. And if they do, I’ll write us an excuse note about some terrible family tragedy. You know, house fire, dead grandparent, robbery, or some such. That sort of thing. Then I’ll just forge mum or dad’s signature - "

“ _Artanis!_ ”

She smiled sweetly. “What is it, brother dear?”

"You’re…" he passed a hand over his face. "And I though Aikanáro and Angaráto were bad. You’re  _devious_ , you know that? How often do you do this?”

She shrugged, dragging him along by the strap of his schoolbag in the direction of the school gate. “Whenever I feel like sneaking off to see Teleporno at Doriath Academy. He’s out of town this week though, so…”

"You actually managed to sneak into  _that_  place? Isn’t that one of those fancy private schools with alarms and fences and - ” he paused and raised an eyebrow. “Wait… so, your boyfriend’s out of town, so you decided to invite _me_  along…?”

"Yes" said Artanis calmly. "Because you need to have more fun. Also, I want to i _nterrogate_  you. Who’s this girl I keep hearing about, hmm? Care to spill the gossip, brother?”

"You’re like a mind-reader" grumbled Findaráto. "Do you know  _everything_ that goes on in this school…?”

"Most things" said Artanis, flipping her golden hair. "I  _rule_  this school, Ingo, or at least I will when - “

"Oh, don’t go all  _Mean Girls_  on me. Besides, you’re just a kid. You and your little clique - “

"Stop changing the subject" she said. Her face changed, and she looked hurt. "I’m upset that you didn’t tell me, Findaráto. You know I won’t tell our parents. I’m just curious" she smiled innocently. "Come on, who is she? It’s not as if the entire school didn’t see you two making out in the hot-tub at Findekáno’s house party - "

 _"How the hell do you know about that?_ You weren’t even there!”

"Word spreads, dear brother." She raised an eyebrow expectantly as though waiting for him to speak.

He was scowling. “She’s an exchange student” he said. He smiled a little. “Amarië.”  


"Vanyarin?"

"Yep" he looked a little wistful. "She’s got a beautiful accent. Like grandmother’s."

"Ew, Ingo, you’ve got some weird-ass criteria about what you like in - "

"No, I didn’t mean…"

"Oh come on, I was joking!" She took his arm, delighted. "So, my big brother’s finally got a girlfriend - "

"Finally?" He tried to sound outraged. "I’ll have you know - "

"Oh Findaráto" she said. "I think it’s pretty cute, actually. I’m happy for you."

"You are?"

"Yes! Now come on. Let’s go down to the beach!"

He rolled his eyes. “That place is so trashy. That’s where we used to go to hang out when we were like, fifteen…”

"I  _am_  fifteen!”

"So you are. Okay then, but if mum and dad find out…"

"They won’t."

"If they find out, I’m telling them all about how you’re a  _terrible_  influence on me, little sister.”


End file.
